OneShotTe Extraño, Te olvido, Te amoSasuSaku
by channel
Summary: Que pasaria si tu Amor Verdadero se valla de tu vida..O que pasaria si ya no te acordases de como era?que nunca le vovlerias a ver...que puede que te alla olvidado..El Amor puede ser Tragico...
1. Te Extraño,Te olvido,Te Amo

_ Injusticia!...Eso es lo que pienso...es injusto...puede...que algún día le vuelva haber...no..o puede que sí...como te extraño..al mismo tiempo te intento olvidar...pero te vuelvo a amar...este sentimiento no se olvidara...aunque no te vuelva a haber..  
_

**Te Extraño,Te Olvido,Te Amo..**

1999-

Una niña de 6 años iba corriendo hacia el parque..feliz…un sentimiento que nunca se olvida…la niña iba vestida con un vestidito de color blanco, que resaltaba sus ojos verdes jade y su pelo corto de color rosa…como un pétalo de el árbol de sakura…si además de tener el mismo color en su pelo…se llama así…Sakura Haruno una niña simpática, alegre, divertida, y un poco tímida….

Llegó al parque de Konoha una ciudad muy grande ,conocida por sus grandes lujos…

La niña fijo sus grandes ojos jade en el rostro de un niño…él niño se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha…un niño de pelo azabache al igual que sus ojos, alto, atractivo y frió…aunque como la miraba a la niña parecía que sonreía…

Este niño era muy conocido por muchas niñas que iban detrás de él..pero el no las hacia caso…

Sakura le sonreía y se acerco a él…este estaba apoyado a un árbol con las manos cruzadas…

Sakura llego hasta donde estaba él y le dijo:

Sakura: Hola! Me llamo Sakura Haruno!-

Sasuke: Hola! Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha -

Sakura: Encantada de conocerte! No sabia que fueras el famoso Sasuke Uchiha -

Sasuke: …-

Sakura: hem..a quien esperas?-

Sasuke. A nadie…-

Sakura:…bueno pues mejor no te molesto…-/pensamientos: si por que parece que no le caigo bien…/-

Sasuke: no..quédate..no se…si quieres jugamos a algo..-

Sakura; oo vale!-

Sasuke:…ven vamos a los columpios- dijo mientras la cogía del brazo-

Sakura//s-si-

Los dos niños llegaron a los columpios y empezaron a columpiarse…ninguno de los dos hablaba…para Sakura era muy tenso….se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa…que era ese sentimiento que sentía….puede que amor?...no…no puede ser…es muy joven para estar enamorada…estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que de repente Sasuke estaba delante de ella con cara de preocupación al ver que no la respondía…

Sasuke: Sakura estas bien!?-

Sakura. He?...si-

Sasuke. Me tenias preocupado..pensaba que te habías desmayado..-

Sakura: O//O t-e ha-as pre-o-cu-cupado po-or m-mi?!-

Sasuke: hem…si ¬//¬-

Sakura: O//O-

Sasuke: hem…sakura…no se si quieres pero…querrías..-

Sakura: -ssi?-

Sasuke: venir a cenar a mi casa? ¬//¬-

Sakura: he?!Claro//-

Sasuke: Te presentare a mi familia! Además es la primera vez que invito a una chica a mi casa ¬//¬-

Sakura: Enserio?! O//O-

Sasuke: si…pero eso es un secreto..¬//¬ vale?-

Sakura: s-si //-/Pensamientos: guau…hay! por que me duele la barriga?...mi corazón..que le pasa?/-

Sasuke: Pues avisa a tus padres nos vemos aquí dentro de 1 hora -

Sakura: vale!-

Sakura se marchó a su casa y aviso a sus padres…se lo paso muy bien en casa de Sasuke …ella no sabia que su hermano era tan gracioso..y que su madre tan amable…y un padre muy simpático…además de que cuando llegaron a la casa de Sasuke, este se comporto más amigable que nunca…

Pasaron los años….

2005-

Una niña de 12 años estaba en su casa peinándose el pelo de color rosa …de repente su madre al llama:

Madre .S. : Sakura! Baja que te tengo que decir algo muy importante!-

Sakura. Ahora bajo madre!-

Sakura dejo su peine en su mesita y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde estaba su madre serie y con cara de preocupación…

Sakura. Que querías madre?-

Madre .S. : Hija mejor siéntate que esto será largo..-dijo-

En otra parte….

Un niño de también de unos 12 años iba hacia el parque …este tenia el pelo de color azabache con dos mechones de pelo en cada costado de su cara…se sentó en un banco…tenia cara de preocupación..:

Sasuke. Cuando llegara Sakura?..tarda mucho…siempre soy el que llego tarde..-dijo con preocupación-

En ese momento Sasuke se fija que caminando con la cabeza gacha estaba Sakura…caminando lentamente..esta llegó asta delante de él..

Sasuke. Sakura que te pasa?- dijo mientras se levantaba-

Sakura levanto la cabeza..y mostró una cara pálida con lagrimas en sus ojos…y la nariz roja…se notaba que había llorado..

Sasuke. Por que lloras?!- dijo más preocupado aun-

Sakura susurro: lo siento Sasuke-kun…yo..-siguió llorando-

Sasuke no lo entendía pero dejo terminar de hablar a Sakura…

Sakura: Mi madre se ha divorciado…y me acaba de informar de que me voy a mudar…-no pudo seguir y siguió sollozando-

Sasuke. Que?!...Sakura eso significa…que no nos volveremos a haber?!!-dijo asustado-

Sakura asintió con la cabeza…

Sasuke la abrazo y sin que se diese cuenta ella se le callo una lagrima en sus hermosos ojos azabaches…

Sasuke. Cuando te iras?!-

Sakura: ahora…-susurro-

Sasuke: AHORA!!?Pero no da tiempo a despedirse!-

Sakura: Sasuke-kun me tengo que ir..peor antes quiero confesarte antes una cosa-dijo llorando-

Sasuke: Dime- dijo tristemente-

Sakura se acerco a el y le susurro en el oído:

Te Amo

Sasuke se sorprendió…en eso Sakura se iba ha ir corriendo pero no pudo por que Sasuke la cogió del brazo…la empujo hacia ella y le planto un beso bien apasionado..y le susurro al oído:

Sasuke: Yo También, Mi Sakura

Sakura se sonrojo..Sasuke la miro a los ojos y le dijo..

Sasuke: Antes de que te vallas, toma esto es para ti- se saco una cosita de su bolsillo de su pantalón y la abrió, dentro había un anillo hermoso…

Sakura se sorprendió: PERO SI ES UN ANILLO!...Sasuke aun es muy pronto! O//O-

Sasuke: Sakura..esto es para que te acuerdes de mi y…que me prometas que en el futuro nos casaremos…-dijo todo rojo-pero antes te lo preguntare:….Sakura querrías casarte con migo ¬//¬- dijo mirando hacia otro lado-

Sakura. O//O S-si-

Sasuke: O//O de verdad?!-

Sakura: s-si //- pero yo tampoco quiero te olvides d mi así que toma-

Le entrega un collar que tenia puesto en su cuello, era un corazón que se abría, dentro no había ninguna foto, pero no importaba…lo que importaba era lo que se sentían uno del otro…

Sasuke se lo puso y antes de que se marchara Sakura …esta le dio otro beso más apasionado en los suaves labios de Sasuke..

Sakura se giro y se fue caminando y grito:

NO TE OLVIDES DE MI!!!!

Y se fue corriendo…

Sakura se subió al coche de su madre y mientras pasaba por la entrada de Konoha abre la ventana y agrega un :

Adiós

Pasaron los años…..

2009-

¿?¿?: Sakura! Ya estas?!! Que solo vamos a la Playa!!!-

Sakura: Si Primo!!!!-dijo bajando las escaleras y subiéndose al coche-

¿?¿?: Cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Sai-dijo el joven apuesto que sonreía-

Sakura: Vale Sai..pero es que me parece soso-dijo

Sai: Insinúas que mi nombre no es bonito?!-

Sakura: no :P…lo que pasa es que es soso-

Sai: Ten más respeto que aun eres una niña – dijo mientras se burlaba-

Sakura: ¬ ¬ Tengo 16 años..ya soy lo bastante mayor como para que me trates así –

Sai: A que le digo a tu madre que te comportas mal…así podrás volver a vivir con ella y su novio ¬U¬-

Sakura: NO!!...Odio a ese tipo…déjame vivir con tigo..yo no te molesto ¿verdad primito?- dijo con ojos de cachorrito-

Sai: ¬ ¬ -

Sakura. Vamos arranca el coche!-

Sai: si…¬ ¬ -

…..

Llegan a la playa…una paya bien grande….no había nadie…que raro…bueno tan raro no era…era invierno y estos dos les encantaba la tranquilidad…aunque exagerado para ir en invierno a la playa..

Sakura baja del coche y contempla la playa…pero reacciona al ver a su primo que la llamaba…

Sai: Sakura ven ayudarme con la cesta ..donde esta las toallas..-ordeno-

Sakura: si!-

Esta cogió la cesta y dijo.

Sakura: Me voy a dejar esto en la playa de paso encuentro algún sitio bonito para relajarme…-dijo-

Sai: Vale…pero no te vallas muy lejos que me da pereza irte a buscar-dijo-

Sakura. Si…-

Esta antes de tocar la arena se quito las chanclas …si chanclas en pleno invierno…peor no era nada sorprendente…ya que siempre va en falda corta y una camisa de tirantes…si eso era tener cuerpo caliente…nadie aguantaba el frió tanto como ella y su primo Sai…

Toco la arena y de repente al piel se erizo…era raro para ella….nunca había tenido frió…pero no le importo …dejo la cesta en vista para que su primo lo encontrara…esta se quito la camisa de tirantes y se dejo con la parte de un bikini rosa , se dejo un pantalón corito puesto y se puso un sombrero de esos para el sol que llevaba una cinta rosa…también se puso unas gafas de sol de Cacharel muy bonitas…aunque no le hacia falta ya que el cielo estaba nublado…pero ella era muy presumida con los complementos…

Cogió su Ipod y se lo engancho a su pantalón , se puso los auriculares y se fue caminando sobre la orilla del mar….

Mientras que en la otra punta de la playa…..

Un joven estaba dejando una cesta en la arena…mientras que de tras de él había una chica de pelo marrón y ojos del mismo color se quejaba.

¿?¿?: Sasuke-kun! Te he dicho que en invierno no quiero ir a la playa…tengo frió!!!-dijo enfadada mientras temblaba de frió-

Sasuke: Deja de quejarte Karin!...si no querías venir habérmelo dicho antes…ahora te aguantas-dijo-

Karin: Pero Sasuke-kun!-

Sasuke: Nada de peros!-

Karin: Si….-

Sasuke era un joven de unos 16 años ,alto, delgado, fuerte…fuerte por esos musculosos brazos que tiene…listo, ATRACTIVO!...si atractivo…liga mucho…eso era su especialidad…pero a el no le interesa ninguna chica si no es ella…si ella…aun no se olvidaba de ella….eso es normal?...puede que para ti si..pero para el no….es normal soñar con ella…aunque sus sueños eran raros…ya no se acordaba de su cara…siempre que soñaba con ella salía borrosa la imagen..era algo que le fastidiaba…así nunca la encontraría…

Sasuke estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Karin le gritaba…

Karin: Sasuke!!Hazme caso! –

Sasuke reacciono…

Sasuke: Karin voy a caminar un rato-dijo-

Karin: Vale…pero no te demores-

Sasuke se quito la camiseta azul y se le veía ese abdomen tan…tan…sexy…que cual ser chica no se podía resistir en ir a…un cuarto…y no se que más …hacer cositas…que no las diré…

Si …él era el chico perfecto…lo único malo de él era de que…es frió con todas las chicas..y nadie sabe el por que…ni siquiera toma interés con por su novia Karin…solo la tenia para que las chicas le dejaran en paz alguna vez…pero él ya había dado una promesa…cuando la encuentre dejara a Karin y ira con su amor verdadero…si la gente le decía que solo era Amor Platónico…que significa que es un amor que te puede olvidar..además de no ser el verdadero amor…pero…eso no era verdad…lo que sentía por esa chica era amor verdadero…

Sasuke coge su Mp3 y unas gafas de sol …y se marcha hacia la orilla del mar y empieza a caminar mientras que ignoraba a su novia..

Entonces en la otra punta…donde esta Sakura…

Sakura mientras que camina le vienen los recuerdos…de todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora …pero lo que más le destaco es cuando ella tenia entre 6 años y los 12…le vino una imagen borrosa de un chico…la mala suerte es que no se veía su cara bien..era como un acertijo pero era imposible de resolver…entonces mira su mano…y se acordo de la promesa…aunque del chico no…si aun tenia el anillo….nunca se lo había quitado….era como su amuleto de la suerte…si un amuleto sagrado para ella…su único amor verdadero…

Entonces comienza la música…

Sasuke enciende el Mp3 y comienza a cantar…

----------------

IMPORTANTE!!!:

(-) : Acciones mientras que canta

/ -: Cantan a la vez

Nombre: - El que canta

[interrupciones mias

Canción: Te Extraño, Te olvido, Te amo

Cantantes reales: Natalia y Alex (de Operación Triunfo)

Lenguaje canción. Español

VIDO EXTRA:  y Alex ….no se muy bien)

--------------------

Sakura enciende también el Ipod ….y ..

Sasuke: Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad

desde que te fuiste no me queda más

que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento…

( mira el collar de corazón y la abre…no hay nada)

Sakura: Lo que más lastima es tanta confusión

En cada resquicio de mi corazón

Cómo hacerte a un lado de mis pensamientos…

(mira el anillo)

Sakura: Sasuke: Sakura:

Por ti,.. Por ti,.. Por ti..

Sasuke: He dejado todo sin mirar a atrás

Sasuke/Sakura: Aposté la vida y me deje ganar…

Estribillo:

Sakura: Te Extraño,…

Sasuke: Por que vive en mi tu recuerdo..

Sakura: Te Olvido,..

Sasuke: A cada minuto lo intento…

Sakura: Te Amo,..

Sasuke: Es que ya no tengo remedio..

Sakura: Te Extraño Te Olvido y Te Amo de nuevo..

(caminan más rapido)

Sasuke: Te Extraño,..

Sakura: Por que Vive en mi tu recuerdo..

Sasuke: Te Olvido..

Sakura: A cada minuto lo intento…

Sasuke: Te Amo..

Sakura: Es que ya no tengo remedio

Sasuke/Sakura: Te Extraño Te Olvido y Te Amo de nuevo..

(se paran…caminan más lentamente..)

Sakura: Por tíii..

Sasuke: Por tií, Por ti..

Sasuke: He perdido todo hasta la identidad

Y si lo pidieras más podría dar

Es que cuando se ama nada es demasiado..

Sakura: Me enseñaste el límite de la pasión

Y no me enseñaste a decir adiós

He aprendido ahora que te has marchado..

[imaginad más que diga que se a marchado él imaginad que diga me he marchado yo XD…lo siento XD

Sasuke: Sakura: Sasuke:

Por ti,.. Por ti,… Por tiií..

Sakura: He dejado todo sin mirar atrás ..

Sasuke/Sakura: Aposté la vida y me deje ganar..

Sakura: Te Extraño,..

Sasuke: Por que vive en mi tu recuerdo..

Sakura: Te Olvido,..

Sasuke: A cada minuto lo intento..

Sakura: Te Amo,..

Sasuke: Es que ya no tengo remedio,..

Sakura: Te Extraño Te Olvido y Te Amo de nuevo..

Sasuke: Te Extraño,..

Sakura: Por que vive en mi tu recuerdo..

Sasuke: Te Olvido,..

Sakura: A cada minuto lo intento..

Sasuke: Te Amo,…

Sakura: Es que ya no tengo remedio..

Sasuke/Sakura: TE EXTRAÑO TE OLVIDO Y TE AMO DE NUEVO..

…..

Sakura y Sasuke terminan de cantar entonces …

A Sakura se le cae una lagrima…y Sasuke tira el Mp3 al agua [XD enfurecido..

Entonces se estaba amaneciendo…Sakura camina murando hacia el agua y de repente se tropieza con alguien..

Sakura: Lo siento!- dijo mientras se inclinaba-

Sasuke: No pasa nada, pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez..-dijo mientras gira y volvía por donde había ido..

Sakura: si lo siento..- también se gira y se marcha por donde había pasado..

Sakura y Sasuke ya bien lejos uno de otro dicen a la vez:

Es un Amor imposible….nunca la/le volveré haber ni oír….

FIN!!!!

* * *

Espero que les alla gustado!!!XD...comenten plis!!! 


	2. Extra XD

**EXTRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sakura y Sasuke ya bien lejos uno de otro dicen a la vez:

Es un Amor imposible….nunca la/le volveré haber ni oír….

----

**Un Reencuentro**

Sakura se da cuenta que se le había caído el anillo que apreciaba tanto.

Al enterarse pensó que podría haberse caído cuando se choco con ese tipo.

Salio corriendo hacia donde se le había caído desesperada por encontrarlo ya que era el único recuerdo que tenia de su Amor Verdadero…

En la otra punta de la playa..

Sasuke se fija que no tiene el collar que le había regalado su Amada y pensó lo mismo que Sakura….salió corriendo hacia donde se lo podía haber caído…

Sakura esta con los ojos llorosos la nariz roja como un tomate y con un mareo insoportable..

Sasuke estaba aun más enfadado se decía a si mismo.

"Todo por culpa de esa chica..podría haberse tropezado con otra persona! Y mira que se ha tenido que tropezar con migo!!!¬¬"

Sakura llega al sitio y se tira en la arena..empieza con las mano moviéndolas en la arena para encontrar el anillo…entonces..:

Sakura: LO ENCONTRE!- pero se dio cuenta de que se había enganchado a un collar…pero lo que le sorprendió es que ese collar era el que le había dado al chico…a su Verdadero Amor!-

Entonces Sakura va ha cogerlo pero cuando lo coge otra mano se choca con la suya…Sakura levanta la cabeza y ve al chico que tropezó antes..y le dice:

Sakura: Disculpa el anillo es mió!-dijo- y creo que ese collar también es mió ¬ ¬-

Sasuke: Ese collar es mió! mentirosa..ese collar me lo dio una amiga!!!-dijo mientras lo cogía ..entonces sakura también lo coge y lo empiezan a estirar…

Sakura: Que dices!!? Ese collar se lo di a mi Verdadero Amor cunado teníamos 12 años!!-le grito…

Entonces Sasuke se paraliza…

Y se fija en ella…entonces de repente le vino la imagen de la chica…si la chica que en verdad amo…y este tan sorprendido…la abraza..

Sakura: QUE HACES??!-le empujo-

Sasuke: Eres ella…tu eres mi amor Verdadero..-le dijo-

Sakura: He?...-entonces a Sakura le viene la imagen del chico…y se cae al suelo de rodillas-

Sasuke: Ya me recuerdas..-dijo- Te estuve buscando durante años..-se arrodillo igual que ella-

Sakura: …-ella no reaccionaba-

Sasuke coge el collar y lo desata del anillo…entonces coge la mano de Sakura y le dice mientras se lo pone:

Sasuke:

Mi Flor Del Cerezo…..Por Fin Te Encuentro…

Sakura reacciona y le abraza con todas su fuerzas..

Sakura: Te echaba de menos…soñaba con tigo pero no recordaba tu cara ni como eras-dijo lloriqueando-

Sasuke correspondió el abrazo y le susurro en el oído:

_"Tu Siempre Seras Mía"_

Cuando se separan del abrazo Sakura le pregunta:

Sakura¿ Donde has estado todo este tiempo?-

Sasuke miro hacia otro lado y le respondió:

Sasuke: Me fui a vivir con mi novia-

A Sakura se le rompió el corazón en pedazos al oír la palabra _"Novia"_

Sasuke: Pero estoy con ella para que las demás chicas me dejaran en paz…yo te estaba esperando a ti…y mira…Ya te encontré…ahora podemos volver a estar juntos..-sonrió-

Sakura : Y que pasa con tú novia??!- dijo enfadada-

Sasuke: Pues la dejare …yo con quien quiero estar en verdad es con tigo-

Sakura: Pero le aras daño..-

Sasuke. Como le puedo hacer daño si ella me pone los cuernos??-

Sakura se sorprendió: Sasuke…pero igual mente le aras daño..

Sasuke: Por favor no me hagas esto..-

Sakura: deja pensármelo…dame tu numero de móvil y te llamare y quedamos y te diré mi repuesta-

Sasuke acepto y se marcho pero antes de marcharse le iba a dar un beso pero Sakura le dijo que no ya que aun tenia novia y no quería meterse en su vida…más de lo que está…

………………………………………………………..

Casa de Sakura y Sai…

Sai: Sakura ven a cenar!!!

Sakura. S i ahora bajo!!-

Después de que Sakura acabara de cenar le dijo a Sai que estaba cansada y que se iba a ir a dormir..

Sakura se ducho, se puso el pijama y se durmió…

Entonces al día siguiente….

Sakura se levanta con unas ojeras y con cara de cansancio..bajo a desayunar y Sai al verla le dijo..

Sai: Que pasa? Por que tienes esa ojeras?-

Sakura: No pude dormir..-

Sai.: Sakura puedes confiar en mi…desde ayer que volviste de caminar no dijiste nada…cuéntame que te a ocurrido-

Sakura le contó toda la historia desde que tenia 6 años asta ahora..

Sai :…No me habías contado nada de eso….-dijo- si quieres un consejo…-

Sakura solo asintió…entonces Sai le dijo algo al ido y Sakura le dijo.

Sakura. Me lo pensare…voy a dormir un poco más..después le llamare-dijo mientras subía las escaleras tambaleando de un lado a otro-

Sai:…-

Pasaron las horas…

Sakura se levanta y con la mente clara llama a Sasuke:

¿?¿?- Si?

Sakura. Hola, estoy hablando con Sasuke?

¿?¿?- No, soy su madre-

Sakura: La Sra. Uchiha?-

Sra. Uchiha: Si, con quien hablo?

Sakura : Con Sakura Haruno..no se si se acuerda de mí-

Sakura noto como le vino la impresiona la madre de Sasuke y le grito:

Sra. Uchiha: ERES TÚ!?Ho!!Mi niña!!Cuanto tiempo!!-se alegro la madre-

Sakura. Si…-

Sra. Uchiha: Ahora se pone Sasuke!-

Sakura noto un grito de la madre que decía: " SASUKE!!!TE HA LLAMADO TU NOVIA SAKURA!!!SI LA QUE AMAS!!!"

Sakura al oír eso se sonrojo…._"Su Novia"_…esa palabra la puso como un tomate..

Sasuke: Sakura eres tú??-

Sakura: Si..he pensado quedar otra vez en la playa..ven dentro de 30 minutos…te estar esperando..-

Sasuke. Vale…ahí estaré..-

Sakura cuelga el teléfono y se viste…se prepara y baja las escaleras…y le grita a Sai:

Sakura. Ya me lo he pensado…y lo siento Sai…ya he tomado una decisión y no es la tuya….DEJAME EL COCHE!!!-salio pitando para que Sai no la detenga-

Sai sale corriendo y ve que ya se había escapado…pero en su boca se mostró una sonrisa…si una sonrisa…¿Por qué sonreía?..

Sakura aparco el coche y fue asta la playa..donde se habían chocado por primera vez en tantos años..

Entonces ve que Sasuke estaba tumbado en la arena con una toalla…._"La Esta Esperando"_…pensó ella

Ella llego y se puso enfrente de él…este bajo sus gafas de sol y la miro a los ojos y le dijo:

Sasuke: Que has decidido?- dijo mientras se incorporaba sentado-

Sakura: Le mira a los ojos y de repente sis que él se diese cuenta Sakura le había dado un trotazo en toda la cara…

Sasuke: PERO QUE..-pero fue interrumpido por que Sakura se abalanzo sobre él y le dio un apasionado beso..Sasuke correspondió al beso..

Entonces cuando acaba de besarle Sasuke le susurra al ido:

_"Quieres Ser Mi Novia...Mi Flor Del Cerezo?"_

Sakura asintió con una lagrima en el ojo derecho..se notaba que estaba muy alegre.

Pero Sasuke antes de terminar se arrodillo y le dijo:

Sasuke: Sakura querrías casarte con migo?..se que es muy pronto pero es que tengo ganas de que seas MIA y de nadie más..todo este tiempo esperándote..-

Sakura. Si..- Sasuke paro de hablar al escuchar esa palabra _"Si"_..

…………………………………………………

Pasaron los año…

Una mujer de pelo rosado y ojos jade, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa pero con un cucharón en la mano…esta salio fuera de la cocina y grito:

Sakura: Aya!!!Despierta a tu hermano y a tu padre!!!-

Aya: Si mama!!!!!- esta sale corriendo del salón hacia el cuarto de su hermano-

Esta se tira encima de él y le susurra al oído:

Aya: _"Kyo Hay Una Chica En Bolas En Casa!"_-

Entonces el chico se levanta súper rápido y grita:

Kyo: DONDE DONDE!!!???-dijo con cara de pervertido-

Aya se ríe.

Aya. Que tonto eres XD…te lo has creído..

Kyo: Ja ja ¬ ¬..no da risa-

Aya: Ven ayudarme a despertar a papa-

Kyo. Vale ¬ ¬-

Los dos niños salen corriendo hacia el cuarto de su padre gritando:

Aya/Kyo: PAPA!!MAMA TE ESTA PONIENDO LOS CUERNOS!!!-

Entonces el padre se levanta, y corriendo va hacia la cocina y cuando llega..

Sakura se gira: Hombre ya os habéis despertado!-

Sasuke: Otra vez ¬¬ …no me gusta que me engañéis hijos ¬ ¬- este va hacia Sakura y le da un beso..

Aya/Kyo: Bah!!Que asco!!- y se marchan..

Sasuke. Que tal esta Mi Flor Del Cerezo?-sonríe-

Sakura: muy bien -

Sasuke: Sabes he soñado en el pasado..desde el día que te conocí -

Sakura sonríe se acerca a el y le enseña el anillo que él le había regalado además en el anillo ponía " Sasuke Uchiha…mi único Amor Verdadero" y Sasuke saca el collar y dentro había una foto…si, de ella y de sus hijos…algo que no se puede olvidar…una imagen..

Sasuke/Sakura:_ --- Nuestro Amor Ha Correspondido  
_

---------------------------------Fin!!!----------------------------------------

Bueno puse un extra ya que me pedían que no acabara así XD….pero ya no lo sigo XD…tengo ganas de hacer otro…así que COMENTEN!!!


End file.
